


Almond Milk

by taeminsfairywaist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsfairywaist/pseuds/taeminsfairywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post http://dapperest-blook.tumblr.com/post/132599154106/zombikki-sacred-cows-omg-i-just-went-to-get-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Milk

 Tsukishima’s day started off with him sleeping through his alarm, and even when he had managed to down two cups of coffee, _and_  get dressed at near light speed, he made it to his first period class too late; it had just let out when he had reached for the door handle. Then, as soon as he  got home, Kei decided that maybe he should do something productive and try to finish up his essay for biology. But his computer ran out of battery as soon as he began typing the last sentence (his room mate was woken from their nap due to Kei’s screech of frustration).

      The true icing on the cake was when Kei thought, _hey, maybe I should just take a moment to calm down at that cafe._

_**But** _

It started pouring when he was half way there.

 

     So he was forced to step into his favorite cafe (that didn’t have almond milk) with his coat soaked and dripping, his hair drenched, and his glasses blotched with rain. Stepping up to the counter with an expression that easily displayed the torment that this fateful Friday had bestowed upon him, he said the almost daily order, to the same barista, _Kuroo Tetsurou_ , the nametag read.

     “A latte, please. Extra espresso and almond milk” Tsukishima said with a small sigh.

 

     “Sure thing,” Kuroo said with a perfect customer service smile, but Kei had a sneaking suspicion that the raven haired barista’s smile was naturally that way, “rough day?”

 

     Tsukishima hummed in response, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes. They still burned from sleep.

 

     Kuroo let out a small laugh, the coffee machine whirring quietly as he spoke, “I was the same yesterday. It took three cups of coffee to get me through the morning”

 

     Kei ran a hand through his wet hair, “I woke up late, my laptop shut down when I was 3,000 words into my essay, and I got rained on,” Kuroo whistled, his eyebrows shooting up “in short, my day was _fantastic_ ”

 

     The barista placed the latte on the counter in front on him, Kei’s name already scribbled on it. He placed his money on the counter, onlu for Kuroo to slide it back over

 

     “Nah, this one’s on me. I hope your day doesn’t suck completely” He flashed a genuine smile and a thumbs up.

 

Kei thanked him, taking a sip of his much needed latte. But when it tasted different, a _good,_ different from the usual, he looked up. A sheepish grin adorned Tetsurou’s face.

 

     “I, uh, know that the lacto-free stuff tastes kinda shitty, so” he rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning pink, “I bought some almond milk”

 

     Kei raised his eyebrow, “with your own money?”

 

     Kuroo nodded. Tsukishima felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

     “My day isn’t that bad now, I guess”

 

     As he walked out of the cozy warmth of his favorite cafe (the one with the really nice ~~kinda cute~~ barista _and_ the almond milk), Kei noticed two things. One, the sky had cleared in a matter of minutes, the grey cloud parting to reveal the brilliant blue sky . And two, a phone number was written discreetly under the characters for Tsukishima’s name, with a little cat face and the words, _call me?_


End file.
